Truth or die
by Kakkle
Summary: Snape claims he was under the imperious curse and is willing to do an unbreakable promise like an unbreakable oath Is he telling the truth? R&R and tell me what you think! Ch 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or die**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I will own Draco Malfoy if he's for sale!**

'**I've got a crush on you…..I hope you feel the way that I do, I get a rush when I'm with you, ooo I've got a crush on you, a crush on you…' (Mandy Moore)**

'**Ginny Weasly' yelled Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen, 'This is the last time I'll tell you to TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC'**

**Ginny sighed and got up off her bed to turn down the CD player Hermione had brought her for Christmas. Ever since she had got it, people had kept turning it down or yelling at her to. It wasn't fair. She huffed and turned the whole thing off and flopped down on her bed.**

'**Cheer up you grump!' said a voice from the door. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione standing in the doorway grinning at her. **

'**Mione!' squealed Ginny jumping up to hug her friend 'when did you get here? OMG I'm so glad to see you!' Hermione just grinned and hugged her back, they hadn't seen each other since school had broken up and that was a whole 3 weeks ago! Ginny and Hermione sat on her bed and talked until Mrs. Weasly called them down to dinner.**

'**So when's Harry getting here?' Ginny asked Hermione as they made their way to the kitchen. Harry usually arrived a day or two after Hermione**

'**Tomorrow I think, about five' said Hermione as the entered the kitchen.**

**Everyone looked up as they entered. There was the usual Weasly gang and Sirius and… Snape!**

'**Um sorry we're late' said Ginny not taking her eyes of Snape 'We didn't realize you were having people over mum'**

**Snape looked up at them as though he was inferior to them. '_This is just weird' _thought Hermione as she sat down across from him_ 'why is Snape here, why is he looking at us like we are more important, and like I'm his equal?'_**

**Ron seemed to know what she was thinking as he lent over and whispered 'He reckons he was under imperious when he killed Dumbledore… mum and dad believe him' Hermione looked at him in shock 'What?' she whispered back 'Did they do the Falsify charm? Did it work?' She asked when Ron nodded.**

'**Yes they did, and yes it did' said Snape looking at Hermione in a weird way. 'I Promise you I'm telling the truth, 'I'm willing to do an unbreakable promise if you wish me to'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione looked over at the potions master with a bit of fear. Hiding that from all, she looked him in the eye and said confidently 'Yes I do want you to…but with Harry' Mrs. Weasly gasped and hurriedly started dishing up. Everyone looked at Snape to see what his reaction would be. He just looked at Hermione, then Harry, then back to Hermione. As she sat there holding her breath Hermione saw something in Snapes' eyes she had never seen before…emotion. 'I will' said Snape bringing her out of her spell. 'If Harry allows it that is'**

**Hermione looked around at Harry who seemed to be in shock. 'You would do an unbreakable promise with me?' asked Harry looking at Snape in shock 'You do know what that means don't you?' Snape looked at Harry and at everyone sitting in the small kitchen. 'I do' he said 'and I am prepared to do it if it will prove to Miss Granger that I am not murderer' **

**Mrs. Weasly finished serving and said 'All right everyone, dig in, Harry you look starved poor thing. All this can wait until after dinner then. Can't possibly agree to do something like that on an empty stomach….Potatoes Arthur?'**

**Everyone dug in and while the rest of the family ate, Sirius pulled Hermione and Harry aside. 'I believe him' he said looking at the two of them 'but it will be good to have him give an unbreakable promise to put us all at ease. Bright idea Mione' he ended warmly giving her a smile. 'Sirius' Said Harry 'what exactly is an unbreakable promise? I mean I guess it's like the oath… you die if you break it?'**

**Sirius looked at Harry in surprise then at Hermione 'an unbreakable promise is the same as an oath, but you don't die if you break it' said Hermione in a hushed tone**

**Harry looked at her and saw she was a bit nervous. 'Why?' asked Harry 'What would happen to him?' Hermione looked at her feet 'He would get the equivalent of the Dementors kiss but he would steal feel pain and have a screen of images flash through his head 24/7' Harry nodded and urged her to go on 'What's on the images' he asked a little tremble in his voice**

**Hermione looked up at him this time and looked him straight in the eye. 'His worst memories, nightmares, loved ones hurt, and his lover with another man. It does not necessarily have to be true. They could be right in front of him, but he'd think it was true.'**

**Harry gulped, that sounded just a little bit too familiar 'Like me and Sirius' he stated. Harry hated bringing that up. Even the memory was too much. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault. Lupin had saved Sirius 1 second before the curse would have hit him. If it wasn't or Lupin, Sirius would be dead…and it would be Harry's fault. They had figured out that because Harry shared Voldemorts mind at times, he was seeing these false images because Voldemort had broken Unbreakable promises, but had learnt how to control it. It was Voldemorts fault, and everyone told Harry so, but he still felt guilty thinking about it.**


End file.
